Morning Sun and Moonlight
by Shining Umbreon
Summary: Gary avvia il suo viaggio verso la lega di Johto, ma lungo la strada verso New Bark Town, si troverà alle prese con i misteri delle Tohjo Falls, nonché con l'allenatrice che l'aveva sconfitto tempo fa al torneo della Indigo League. Riuscirà a risolvere
1. Capitolo1

****

Titolo: Morning Sun and Moonlight

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 1/??

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia seconda fanfic, ed è dedicata al mio personaggio preferito ed al mio Pokémon preferito, ovvero Gary ed Umbreon! ^_^ 

****

Disclaimers: Bla bla bla… i rispettivi proprietari… bla bla bla… con questa fanfic non ci sto guadagnando nulla. ^^;

****

Morning Sun and Moonlight

Prologo1

Ormai l'intero Stadio era schierato in due parti. Una sosteneva lui, e l'altra sosteneva la sua avversaria. Inutile dire che era sorprendente vedere un'allenatrice in principio considerata inesperta dare del filo da torcere ad uno dei più promettenti allenatori del Torneo. La critica, costituita dai quattro allenatori che avevano vinto il Torneo negli anni precedenti, Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha e Lance, sostenevano che molto probabilmente era stata una strategia della ragazza fare in modo di sembrare poco esperta per poi farsi sottovalutare dall'avversario ed utilizzare al momento i propri assi nella manica. 

Una buona parte del pubblico pensava che Melissa avrebbe sconfitto Gary. Entrambi erano rimasti con un solo Pokémon a testa, e nonostante Nidoking fosse di tipo avvantaggiato contro Golem, era stato ridotto in orribili condizioni dall'avversario. Un ultimo colpo e il Pokémon di Gary sarebbe rimasto KO. Il ragazzo non aveva molto tempo per pensare ad una strategia. E non riusciva neanche a pensare, il rumore assordante del pubblico dello Stadio non permetteva in alcun modo di poter ragionare. Decise di tentare un attacco letale, ma che sarebbe stato molto impegnativo per il suo Pokémon. Temeva che con quell'attacco sarebbe potuto essere finito anche Nidoking. Ma doveva tentare, non c'era nessun altro modo con cui avrebbe potuto battere quel dannato Golem. 

"Nidoking, attacco Perforcorno!" 

Né Golem né la sua allenatrice sembravano spaventati da quell'attacco. Melissa se ne stava semplicemente appoggiata alla ringhiera dell'impalcatura che separava gli allenatori dal campo, aspettando che Nidoking si avvicinasse al suo Pokémon. Non appena il Pokémon avversario fu abbastanza vicino, Golem afferrò il suo corno, bloccandolo con una potenza mai vista in un esemplare della sua specie. 

"Cosa?!" gridò Gary, incredulo. L'attacco di Nidoking avrebbe dovuto stendere in un attimo l'avversario. Invece, non solo Golem era riuscito a bloccare il Perforcorno, ma avrebbe finito facilmente il suo Pokémon. "Sei sorpreso, eh?" domandò Melissa, sogghignando. "Forse questa sconfitta ti farà imparare che non bisogna montarsi troppo la testa, anche quando si combatte con qualche allenatore che sembra essere privo di esperienza!"

Gli seccava molto ammetterlo, ma aveva ragione. 

"Golem, usa il Movimento Sismico!"

Gary fu preso dal panico definitivamente, ormai non aveva più alcuna speranza di poter vincere. Il Pokémon di Melissa strinse più forte il corno di Nidoking e lo alzò in aria. Golem cominciò a farlo roteare sopra di lui, ed infine lo scaraventò a terra violentemente, con tutta la sua forza. 

"Nidoking non è più in grado di combattere, la vincitrice di questo round e dell'incontro è Melissa Moore!"

Il ragazzo cadde sulla ginocchia, scoraggiato. "Io… ho perso?" I parenti e gli amici della sua avversaria la circondarono e le fecero delle lodi, intanto i giornalisti tentavano di riuscire ad intervistarla. Lui continuò ad osservare la scena, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Non voleva che lo vedessero piangere, per nessuna ragione al mondo il grande Gary Oak avrebbe pianto, specialmente di fronte a tutti. Ma in fondo… A chi è che poteva interessare il fatto che stesse piangendo? Nessuno era là per lui.

Ho perso… Il Torneo è finito… la mia vita è finita…

****

Capitolo1

"Hai combattuto un bell'incontro, Ash…"

Il ragazzo fece roteare sul suo dito la Pokéball ancora una volta, per poi sistemarla nella cintura. Guardò il suo rivale ancora una volta. Gli occhi tristi e preoccupati che guardavano il suo Pokémon esausto. Sembrava non poter credere ancora di avere perso. E stranamente Gary non si aspettava di vincere. Il che non era molto da lui, considerando che non aveva mai visto Ash come un grande allenatore. Buono, si, ma non grande. Forse il fatto che Ash si fosse piazzato tra i primi sedici nel Torneo dell'Indigo League e che fosse il nuovo campione dell'Orange League lo aveva un po' messo in soggezione. Era stato meglio. Almeno non aveva commesso quel suo stupido errore un'altra volta…

"Ci vediamo, nonno." disse ancora. Si girò e si diresse verso la porta che portava all'interno del laboratorio, riflettendo. Dopo quella breve sosta alla sua città sarebbe cominciata per lui una nuova vita. Si era allenato tanto in quei mesi perché voleva tornare a viaggiare e conquistare medaglie come una volta. "Ehi, Gary!" esclamò Ash, con una voce nuovamente sicura e tenace, come se non fosse successo niente. "La prossima volta andrà molto diversamente, contaci!"

Gary si limitò a fare un cenno di saluto con la mano. Non voleva girarsi. Non voleva girarsi e vedere quegli occhi sicuri e volenterosi di Ash che lo avevano tanto intimorito ogni volta. Avrebbe perso in un secondo tutto l'entusiasmo che aveva di competere nella Johto League. 

Aprì la vetrata ed entrò all'interno del laboratorio. Non avrebbe più visto quell'edificio per moltissimo tempo. Forse per molto più tempo di quanto fosse stato via per l'Indigo League. 

Prima di partire, però, decise di curare Eevee, anche se in effetti non aveva subito nessun danno durante la lotta. Ma Gary voleva che fosse in perfette condizioni per cominciare il viaggio. Per arrivare a Johto avrebbe dovuto attraversare la foresta e una parte di Viridian City e della Victory Road. Di sicuro avrebbe incontrato molti Pokémon selvatici ed allenatori prima di arrivare in un altro Pokémon Center. Ed in fondo, Eevee era il suo Pokémon favorito fra tutti. E per lui non voleva altro che il meglio. 

"_Operazione completata. Prego, ritirare la Pokéball._"

La piccola Pokéball minimizzata comparve sul macchinario accanto al computer, in un fascio di luci accecanti. Dopodiché, Gary prese la ball fra le mani e si diresse verso la porta del laboratorio. 

**

Quello squillo. Sempre quel solito squillo, ormai lo detestava. Sapeva che quando lo telefonavano c'era sempre qualcosa che non andava. I membri che fallivano avevano sempre timore di presentarsi davanti a lui per dirgli ciò che era accaduto. E non avevano tutti i torti, quando Giovanni si arrabbiava poteva davvero essere terribile. 

"Pronto?" 

"Capo, siamo riusciti a trovare qualche informazione," 

Gli occhi di Giovanni si allargarono leggermente. Gli faceva piacere sapere che le indagini stavano già dando dei risultati. Si alzò dalla sedia e prese tra le mani la foto sulla sua scrivania. Da quando l'aveva trovata tra i suoi vecchi oggetti non aveva fatto altro che pensare a quel breve momento di vita in cui effettivamente si era sentito "umano". 

La dolce faccia di lei, mentre stringeva fra le braccia quel piccolo pargoletto in fasce. Gli occhi con cui osservava il visetto tenero del bambino che teneva in braccio. C'era soltanto amore su quei suoi lineamenti perfetti. Ma amore per il bambino. Non per lui…

"Capo… ?"

La voce di Paul fece uscire i pensieri dalla testa di Giovanni. "Scusami, mi ero distratto un attimo…" disse, posando la foto sulla scrivania di nuovo. Gli diede un ultimo sguardo, poi spostò la sua attenzione alla telefonata. "Dunque, cos'avete scoperto?" domandò.

"Abbiamo controllato sugli archivi via Internet e risulta che solo in un orfanotrofio di Viridian è stato trovato un bambino in quel periodo," 

"Avete saputo se è stato adottato e da chi?!"

"Si, qui sta scritto un nome… Dice che è stato adottato da una certa Patricia Brown… E la richiesta di adozione è stata fatta solo a due giorni di distanza dall'arrivo del bambino in orfanotrofio…"

Giovanni restrinse gli occhi, il nome Patricia gli ricordava qualcosa. Era un nome di qualcuno che aveva già conosciuto in passato, ma non ricordava chi. "Solo quel nome?" chiese l'uomo. Si sentì attraverso il telefono il rumore di click del mouse del computer che Paul stava usando. "Oh, aspetti, aspetti un attimo, Capo!" esclamò improvvisamente, con una voce alquanto sorpresa. "C'è il nome del marito qui… Oh, non posso credere che sia proprio lui…"

"Chi?!" domandò Giovanni con tutta la sua voce. Al suono del nome, Giovanni si sorprese, ma non più di tanto. Da una parte fu stupito perché quasi non si ricordava di avere più avuto a che fare con lui, ma in fondo era davvero il tipo di persona che l'avrebbe fatto. "Bene, Paul, hai svolto un ottimo lavoro," mormorò Giovanni. "Al resto penserò tutto io…"

**

Gary non si aspettava di arrivare a Viridian City così velocemente. Ricordava che quando aveva cominciato il suo viaggio aveva impiegato un giorno e mezzo per attraversare la foresta. Ma forse ci aveva impiegato tanto perché si era trattenuto a catturare i Pokémon coleottero che abitavano il bosco. Fece in tempo a fare qualche passo all'interno della città, che si ritrovò l'immagine di un Eevee davanti agli occhi. Si allontanò leggermente, notando che c'era un ragazzo davanti a lui che teneva la foto ed indicava alla figura del piccolo Pokémon. Aveva dei capelli mossi e castani, e due occhi neri che lo scrutavano attentamente. 

"Ehi, ragazzo…" mormorò, mentre scuoteva fra le mani l'immagine. "Sii sincero… Per caso hai visto questo Pokémon in giro?"

Gary diede nuovamente uno sguardo alla foto, anche se durante il tragitto non gli era capitato di vedere Pokémon, a parte Pidgey e Rattata. Era un cucciolo di Eevee, con un nastro rosso avvolto intorno al collo, e sembrava essere allevato piuttosto bene. 

"E' un tuo Pokémon?" domandò Gary. Il tipo di fronte a lui abbassò la foto e lo guardò con aria sospetta. Si avvicinò ancora di più, e sembrava annusare l'aria. "E- Ehi…che stai facendo?!" esclamò Gary, allontanandosi. Fu ricambiato da uno sguardo sospettoso e diffidente da parte del ragazzo di fronte. Fece un lungo passo, facendo indietreggiare ancora Gary, che non capiva.

"Tu…." mormorò il ragazzo in un tono basso ed inquietante. "… Tu hai un Eevee, e magari è proprio il mio! Fammelo vedere immediatamente!!"

"Ma… Ma… L'Eevee che ho con me è mio!" 

"Dammelo!!!!" Detto questo, il ragazzo si buttò contro Gary, frugando tra le Pokéball della sua cintura. Ne estrasse una e la massimizzò. "Aha, trovata!" esclamò e la lanciò.

In un bagliore di luce rossa, il piccolo Pokémon venne fuori dalla Pokéball, squittendo il suo nome. Gary allungò le braccia verso il suo Eevee e lo strinse a se. "Questo è il MIO Eevee!! Non te l'ho rubato, lui è il mio starter!"

Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò. "Scusami…" disse. "Il punto è che mi è stato rubato più di una settimana fa, e sento così tanto la sua mancanza… Mi piacerebbe sapere dov'è ora… Se sta bene…"

"Mi dispiace…" mormorò Gary. L'altro ragazzo inspirò pesantemente e cambiò espressione. 

"Oh, beh, comunque… Io sono Bill!" disse, porgendo la mano verso Gary. "Possiedo un faro non molto lontano da Cerulean City, penso che tu abbia già sentito parlare di me, da qualche parte…"

"Beh, in effetti," cominciò Gary. "Ora che mi ci fai pensare, mio nonno ogni tanto mi parlava di un certo Bill che abitava a nord di Cerulean City, ti occupi dello studio dei Pokémon rari o ritenuti estinti, giusto?"

"Tuo nonno?" domandò curiosamente Bill. "Ehi, non dirmi che tu… il prof. Oak… sei…"

"Sono suo nipote," rispose con convinzione l'altro ragazzo. "Gary Oak."

"Wow, non posso crederci! Sei cresciuto così tanto?! Mi ricordo di averti visto quando avevi più o meno l'altezza del tuo Eevee!"

"Tu… Mi hai visto quando ero piccolo?"

"Si! Io ed il prof. Oak siamo amici da molto tempo, ed io sono stato uno dei suoi allievi!"

**

Era molto nostalgico vedere quell'edificio dopo almeno dieci anni. Ma era perfettamente uguale a come Giovanni lo ricordava. Suonò alla porta, mentre portava la mano alla cintura. Solitamente nella cintura stavano le sue Pokéballs, ma questa volta doveva prendere da essa un altro oggetto. Un oggetto che molte volte può essere molto persuadente. Appena la porta cominciò ad aprirsi, Giovanni puntò la pistola verso l'uomo di fronte, guardandolo con faccia furiosa. Gli occhi della persona alla porta si spalancarono, sia per il fatto di vedere una simile arma di fronte a lui, sia per il fatto di vedere quella persona che ormai era sepolta nei suoi ricordi più orribili. 

"T… Tu?!" esclamò, ma non riuscì a pronunciare altro, la sua voce si spezzò nettamente. Giovanni digrignò e fece alcuni passi per avvicinare la pistola alla nuca dell'altro uomo, che sospirò pesantemente di paura. "C… Cosa vuoi?" chiese con la poca voce rimasta. 

"Dov'è mio figlio?"

Note dell'autrice: Ecco il primo capitolo della mia fan fic dedicata al mio personaggio preferito ed al mio Pokémon preferito!^___^ Grazie mille ai soliti, ovvero Ck, Giulio/Pokefanatico, Simone, Malak e naturalmente tutti quelli che leggeranno questa fan fic^_^! Vi saluto per ora, e spero che continuerete a seguire la storia, anche perché penso siate curiosi di sapere dov'è il figlio di Giovanni!^^


	2. Capitolo2

****

Titolo: Morning Sun and Moonlight

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 2/??

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia seconda fanfic, ed è dedicata al mio personaggio preferito ed al mio Pokémon preferito, ovvero Gary ed Umbreon! ^_^ 

****

Disclaimers: Bla bla bla… i rispettivi proprietari… bla bla bla… con questa fanfic non ci sto guadagnando nulla. ^^;

****

Morning Sun and Moonlight

Prologo2

"Infermiera Joy!" 

La ragazza si girò di scatto, sorpresa per la voce disperata che aveva chiamato il suo nome. Davanti a lei si trovava un ragazzo con una Pokéball in mano, dei capelli rossi ed aguzzi e due occhi celesti oscurati da una profonda preoccupazione. 

"Cos'è successo?" chiese lei, preoccupata. 

"Il mio Pokémon è ferito gravemente! La prego, deve assolutamente salvargli la vita!"

Il ragazzo porse la Pokéball all'infermiera, con la mano che gli tremava leggermente. Joy cominciò a battere le dita sulla tastiera, analizzando velocemente la Pokéball. "Le ferite sembrano molto gravi…" disse. "Ma con un po' di fortuna dovrebbe farcela…" Il ragazzo chinò il capo, prendendo un profondo respiro. 

Poco dopo, due Chansey corsero verso la sala con una barella. La ragazza fece uscire il Pokémon dalla Pokéball e corse verso la sala operatoria. Lui invece si sedette in una panchina di fronte alla porta della stanza. Non solo perché voleva sapere immediatamente quali fossero state le condizioni del suo Pokémon, ma anche perché il corridoio della sala operatoria era isolato e distante dalla sala principale. Non voleva sentire i tantissimi allenatori presenti in quella stanza prenderlo in giro o parlare delle loro vittorie al Torneo. Sarebbe stato troppo per lui. Non voleva più saperne niente di quel maledetto Torneo. 

Sembrava che improvvisamente la sfortuna si fosse abbattuta contro di lui. Com'era possibile che il suo fortissimo Nidoking, uno dei suoi Pokémon di livello più alto, fosse stato sconfitto da un Golem, per di più di un'allenatrice che sembrava non aver mai sostenuto un incontro serio?! Si sentiva umiliato ad essere stato eliminato dal Torneo in quel modo e da Melissa. Sicuramente sarebbe passato per un allenatore debole e scansafatiche. Eppure, se ripensava a tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto solo per il Torneo… Agli allenamenti che svolgeva assieme ai suoi Pokémon per renderli più forti, ed in quel modo rendere più forte anche se stesso… 

Se non aveva pianto di fronte alla sua avversaria dopo l'incontro, su quella panchina in pena per il suo Nidoking, Gary cominciò a piangere lacrime amare. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che finisse così. Non avrebbe mai voluto che finisse così.

"… Gary," 

Non aveva mai sentito il suo nome pronunciato in quel modo. Era un suono così compassionale, di qualcuno che provava pena per lui. Alzò gli occhi di scatto, pronto ad accanirsi contro chi l'aveva chiamato in quel modo così umiliante. Ma si fermò non appena vide che era stato suo nonno. L'uomo si sedette nella panchina accanto al ragazzo, era chiaro che tentasse di trovare le parole adatte per consolarlo. Neanche Gary sapeva cosa dire, sapeva solo che un'atmosfera del genere fra lui e suo nonno non c'era mai stata. Era una sensazione fredda, sembrava quasi che si fossero visti per la prima volta in tutta la loro vita. Il prof. Oak sospirò, e diede una pacca alla spalla del nipote.

"Suvvia, devi cercare di reagire, ragazzo…" sussurrò. Si aspettava che Gary si girasse verso di lui, ma non fu così. Il suo sguardo era fisso verso la porta della sala operatoria e sembrava avesse perso anche la forza di parlare. Aveva il respiro agitato, la testa era abbassata in modo che i suoi capelli gli coprissero gli occhi, la sua espressione non era visibile. Ma il prof. Oak capiva quel che stava provando Gary in quel momento, ed era anche in grado d'immaginare l'espressione triste del nipote. 

"… Cosa ti ha detto Joy riguardo alle condizioni di Nidoking?"

Ancora nessuna risposta. Semplicemente un leggero movimento da parte del ragazzo, niente di più. Gary sospirò pesantemente, come alzò lo sguardo si ritrovò davanti suo nonno, chiaramente arrabbiato. "Hai intenzione di riservarmi questo trattamento ancora per molto?"

Il prof. Oak si zittì non appena i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del ragazzo. S'inginocchiò davanti al nipote, una delle sue mani accarezzò la guancia di Gary, alzandola verso la sua. "Non dovresti piangere, lo sai…" disse, e con l'altra mano strofinò via le lacrime che scendevano sul viso del ragazzo senza fermarsi. 

"E' più forte di me…" sussurrò Gary, la sua voce era un sussurro soffocato. "Sono stato battuto in un modo così umiliante… Ed il mio Nidoking ora rischia la vita… Come dovrei sentirmi?!"

"Non ti sto dicendo di non sentirti triste," continuò il prof. Oak. "Almeno, per favore, non prendertela con le persone che ti stanno vicine…"

"Sì, scusami…" mormorò il ragazzo, i suoi occhi si restrinsero. 

"Gary, ora non devi fare altro che metterti d'impegno per diventare un allenatore migliore…" disse il prof. Oak. "Questa sconfitta non è poi così negativa, ti darà una spinta per migliorare le tue abilità. Con un minimo d'impegno potresti arrivare molto in alto…"

Improvvisamente, dalla sala principale si sentirono delle grida, dei fischi, dei commenti. Il volume del piccolo televisore nell'angolo della stanza venne alzato, e si sentiva chiaramente che era finito un incontro su uno dei quattro campi dello Stadio. 

_… E vincendo il suo quarto incontro per le qualificazioni, il giovane allenatore Ash Ketchum potrà finalmente disputare il suo primo incontro nello Stadio Indigo! _

Gary abbassò lo sguardo. Ash, il suo rivale, aveva vinto il suo quarto incontro del Torneo. Quello che lui non era riuscito a vincere. Non capiva. Perché Ash sì e lui no?

"Gary..?" sussurrò il prof. Oak, notando la depressione del nipote. 

"Dimmi una cosa…"

"Cosa c'è ora?"

"Sii sincero… Pensi che Ash sia un allenatore molto migliore di me, vero?"

"Ma Gary! Che razza di pensieri ti vengono in mente?!"

"Rispondi alla domanda!!" gridò Gary. "Cosa credi, so perché tenti di sviare l'argomento! Tu pensi esattamente cosa ho detto, solo che sei troppo buono e sensibile per offenderm--"

Mai si sarebbe aspettato di fare una cosa del genere. Il prof. Oak non era il tipo da schiafeggiare le persone, tantomeno suo nipote, una delle persone a lui più care. Ma le parole che aveva sentito non gli erano piaciute per niente. Non voleva che Gary pensasse che non avesse alcuna fiducia in lui, che per lui Ash era il migliore…

"Sai bene che quel che stai dicendo non è affatto vero…" mormorò, senza far caso all'espressione ferita sul volto di Gary. "E sai altrettanto bene che per me Ash è come un secondo nipote. Desidero la vostra felicità, le vostre vittorie senza fare preferenze. Quel che penso è che voi due siate due allenatori promettenti, in gamba, dotati e capaci. Non sono capace di dire chi di voi due sia il migliore, ma anche se fosse il mio parere non dovrebbe importarti affatto!"

Il ragazzo si morse il labbro, sapeva che suo nonno aspettava che lui alzasse lo sguardo. I suoi occhi erano ancora lucidi, ma da loro non trapelava neanche una lacrima. Il prof. Oak sorrise. 

"Ora ascoltami," disse. "Capita spesso di perdere nell'arco di una vita e, credimi, questa è una delle tante volte in cui capiterà… Non voglio scoraggiarti, ma spero che questa sconfitta ti faccia capire che nella vita non si può sempre e solo vincere. E perdere non è niente che potrebbe scoraggiarti, anzi, dovrebbe servirti da ragione per impegnarti di più. Non devi deprimerti così, ma pensare che la prossima volta andrà meglio, che perdere non significa necessariamente non essere capaci. Perdere significa sbagliare e… non voglio fare il filosofo, ma… come si dice, sbagliando s'impara. O non è così?"

Durante il discorso di suo nonno, sulla faccia di Gary era comparso l'accenno ad un sorriso. Lui annuì alla domanda, ed il prof. Oak lo afferrò per la mano facendolo alzare in piedi. Il ragazzo abbracciò suo nonno dolcemente. Voleva dirgli molte altre cose, ma tutto il fiato che aveva raccolto per pronunciare un'intera frase gli servì per pronunciare una sola parola. "Grazie,"

In quel momento, l'infermiera Joy uscì dalla sala operatoria. Il prof. Oak si allontanò dal nipote e notò la faccia preoccupata dell'infermiera. "Come sta Nidoking?" chiese Gary, voltandosi verso suo nonno. 

La ragazza prese un profondo respiro prima di dare la risposta. 

"L'operazione non sta dando i risultati che mi aspettavo…"

=======================================================================

****

Capitolo1

Non si sarebbe mai immaginato di rincontrare Giovanni dopo dieci anni. Pensava che ormai le vicende si fossero concluse quando sua figlia si era suicidata lasciando il bambino su una panchina nel parco di Viridian City. Quel neonato era figlio di Giovanni, ma pensava che a lui non interessasse niente di quel bambino. Altrimenti, perché avrebbe lasciato passare dieci anni prima di reclamarlo? 

"Pe… Perché questo tuo improvviso interessamento verso di lui?" domando cautamente, tremando, anche se sapeva che Giovanni non gli avrebbe sparato finché non avrebbe parlato. Ma era il "dopo" che lo spaventava. 

La persona di fronte spalancò la porta della casa ed entrò al suo interno, tenendo però la pistola fissa verso l'uomo. "Entra anche tu," disse. "Abbiamo bisogno di scambiare quattro chiacchiere…"

L'altro inghiottì duramente e fece qualche passo tremolante all'interno della sua casa. Solitamente, era il luogo in cui si sentiva sicuro, protetto. Stavolta, si rese conto che non aveva mai avuto una paura come quella, e la stava provando in quel luogo per lui sicuro. Mentre percorrevano il corridoio, lui recitò qualche preghiera silenziosamente. Non voleva che gli venisse strappata la persona che aveva cresciuto con tanto impegno e con l'intento di farne un ragazzo per bene e rispettabile. Da quando era stato affidato a lui e sua moglie, tra di loro era cresciuta un'atmosfera che ricordava tantissimo quando era nata loro figlia. Era stato come tornare indietro nel tempo. Ma non avevano mai osato dire al bambino che suo padre era un criminale, una persona che non si era mai preoccupata seriamente di lui. E se in futuro avesse voluto incontrarlo? E se incontrandolo Giovanni avesse fatto di lui un membro della sua organizzazione criminale? 

Avevano preferito raccontargli che entrambi i suoi genitori erano morti in un incidente stradale. Sia lui che Patricia lo avevano allevato come un loro figlio, il loro affetto era identico a quello che un vero padre ed una vera madre avrebbero potuto dargli. E forse era anche meglio, piuttosto che essere allevato da un criminale e da una donna che si faceva sottomettere da lui. Sembravano così innamorati… Ed invece tutta la situazione cambiò quando Giovanni ricevette una chiamata dalla quale aveva saputo di essere diventato il Capo del Team Rocket. Improvvisamente, diventò violento e cominciò a picchiare la sua compagna, fortunatamente non il bambino. Infine, Katie, così si chiamava donna di Giovanni, stufa delle torture del marito, in preda ad una crisi di panico, lasciò suo figlio su una panchina di un parco a Viridian City e si buttò da un ponte altissimo. Era pieno inverno, l'acqua non era ghiacciata ma abbastanza fredda da farla ritrovare assiderata. 

"Giovanni, per favore…" sussurrò lui. "Per favore, non portarmi via mio nipote… Non farlo… Per favore… Ti prego…"

Giovanni sbuffò e si sedette su uno dei due divani del soggiorno, accavallando le gambe. Senza però spostare la pistola dalla nuca dell'altra persona. "Smettila di piagnucolare," ringhiò. "E' mio figlio, lo rivoglio con me."

"Ma non capisci, questa tua intrusione nella sua vita potrebbe sconvolgerlo! Se sei suo padre dovresti tentare di capire i suoi sentimenti…"

"E' mio figlio!" gridò Giovanni. "Non avresti mai dovuto portarmelo via, Samuel, ora pagherai le conseguenze! Dimmi dov'è mio figlio e subito!!"

"Non so dove sia," mormorò l'altro. "E' partito proprio questa mattina…"

"Faresti meglio a trovare un modo per sapere dov'è esattamente… Lo dico per il tuo bene…"

L'uomo prese un profondo respiro e si diresse verso il telefono vicino alla porta del corridoio. Aprì la cornetta e compose il numero tremando. Giovanni restò a guardare con soddisfazione la sua faccia terrorizzata. Non solo per il fatto di essere minacciato con una pistola, ma anche per il fatto che presto non avrebbe più rivisto suo nipote. Dopo qualche secondo di attesa, finalmente la risposta. 

"Sì?"

"Ehilà, ciao, sono io… Volevo sapere come sta andando il tuo viaggio…"

=======================================================================

"Bambini, per caso avete visto questo Pokémon in giro?"

"No, non abbiamo mai visto un Pokémon del genere…"

Bill crollò sul divano del Pokémon Center, esausto. Aveva chiesto a tantissima gente, in tantissime città ed in tantissimi posti. Ma niente, nessuno aveva visto il suo piccolo Eevee con il nastro rosso. Possibile che il ladro fosse passato così inosservato? In fondo il suo Pokémon non aveva una Pokéball, per cui era immaginabile che per una parte del suo viaggio l'individuo lo avesse tenuto in braccio, o in una gabbia. Il pensiero che il suo Eevee fosse stato attaccato dai Pokémon del ladro per essere catturato lo faceva stare male. 

Gary gli si avvicinò sedendosi nella sedia accanto a lui. Avrebbe voluto aiutare Bill a cercare il suo Pokémon, ma non poteva trattenersi a lungo a Viridian City. Molto probabilmente il suo rivale sarebbe partito per il suo stesso viaggio, e lo avrebbe raggiunto se si fosse trattenuto in altre faccende. 

"Senti, Bill," cominciò. Tentava in tutti i modi di trovare le parole adatte a dirgli che se ne sarebbe andato. Prima che il suo cervello formulasse qualche frase, Bill interruppe il discorso che l'altro ragazzo aveva cominciato. "Chiederò all'infermiera Joy, appena uscirà dalla sala visite…"

"Hm?"

"Se neanche lei avrà visto il mio Eevee lascerò perdere…"

"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo!!" esclamò Gary, alzandosi dalla poltrona. "Un vero allevatore non si lascia battere in questo modo! Se lascerai perdere pensa cosa potrebbe succedere al tuo Eevee, e poi il ladro deve pagare!"

Bill sospirò. "Probabilmente le mie ricerche saranno inutili… Probabilmente non lo troverò mai, e perderò tempo prezioso che dovrei dedicare alle mie ricerche…"

"Smettila di fare il pessimista!"

A quel punto, una terza voce si aggiunse alla conversazione. "Ehi," Gary saltò come sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla. Poco dopo, vide che era stata l'infermiera Joy. "Ragazzo," 

"Oh?"  
"Potresti abbassare la voce e cercare di creare meno movimento? Qua c'è gente che sta riposando e poi non mi va che scoppino risse o litigi qua dentro!"

"Ma noi… non stavamo né rissando né litigando…" mormorò Gary, tentando di contenere la voce. Notò che le sue esclamazioni di prima avevano attirato l'azione di tutti gli allenatori nella stanza. Arrossì leggermente, e Bill si avvicinò a Joy. "Mi scusi, per caso ha visto questo Pokémon recentemente?"

Joy scrutò attentamente la foto che le si presentava davanti, infine notò il nastro rosso. Gli diede un'ultima occhiata, poi rispose alla domanda. Il ragazzo era pronto a sentirsi dire un altro "no", ed invece, "Sì, un'allenatrice oggi ha portato qui un Eevee con lo stesso nastro rosso."

I due occhi castani di Bill somigliavano a piatti dopo l'affermazione dell'infermiera. Gary ridacchiò per faccia dell'altro ragazzo, poi fece qualche passo verso Bill, che nel frattempo sembrava stesse perdendo l'equilibrio e svenendo per la sorpresa. Quando crollò nuovamente sul divano, Gary decise di parlare. "E ora? Che si fa, si va alla ricerca di quell'allenatrice? Per quel che ne so potrebbe essere andata a Pallet Town, a Pewter City, alla Victory Road o magari è ancora qui… In una delle tantissime case di Viridian City!"

A quelle parole, Joy intervenne di nuovo. "Quando la ragazza stava per andare via, ha detto che si dirigeva alle Tohjo Falls…" Bill e Gary spalancarono gli occhi nello stesso momento. 

"Le Tohjo Falls?" domandò Gary. "Delle cascate?" Bill annuì. 

"Si trovano dentro un'enorme grotta a metà della Victory Road, sulla strada verso New Bark Town…" aggiunse. "Si dice che siano una scorciatoia per arrivare più velocemente in quella città, ma pare che molti siano rimasti terrorizzati da ciò che si trovava all'interno della grotta. E nessuno è mai andato a vedere meglio cosa ci fosse di così spaventoso… Tutti hanno paura di ciò che potrebbe esserci."

"Beh," disse Gary. "Ma se quell'allenatrice è diretta in quel luogo significa che non è affatto intimorita dalle Tohjo Falls…"

"Può darsi che non sappia niente di ciò che si dice… Comunque io andrò là e mi riprenderò il mio Pokémon, costi quello che costi!"

Gary sorrise e raccolse le sue Pokéballs dalla poltrona. "Bene, dato che sono diretto verso New Bark Town non mi costerà nulla darti una mano! Non mi pare che tu abbia altri Pokémon con te…"

"No… Eevee è l'unico Pokémon che allevo, tutti gli altri da cui traggo le mie ricerche li vado a cercare per il Kanto…"

"Bene, quindi da ora sarò il tuo aiutante! Beh, sempre che tu mi voglia con te, ovvio…" Il piccolo Eevee di Gary annuì, sorridendo.

"Grazie, grazie!!" Bill cominciò a saltellare per il Pokémon Center, prendendo per il braccio Gary e trascinandolo con sé. La scenetta continuò fino a quando l'infermiera Joy non perse i nervi e sbatté i due ragazzi fuori dal Centro. "Gary?" mormorò Bill qualche attimo dopo la loro uscita dal Pokémon Center.

"Sì..?"

"Non saprò mai come ringraziarti… Se riusciremo a recuperare il mio Eevee prometto che farò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia!" L'altro ragazzo sorrise di nuovo, aggiungendo al sorriso una piccola smorfia. "Non importa, comunque prenderò la tua proposta in considerazione,"

=======================================================================

"Le Tohjo Falls? Ma è proprio sicura di essere diretta laggiù, signorina?"

La ragazza sorrise, tuttavia c'era qualcosa nel suo sorriso che sembrava essere maligno. Il poliziotto sospirò ed indicò con il dito un piccolo sentiero che portava verso un fittissimo bosco. "Deve proseguire per quella strada fino a quando non si troverà di fronte ad un'enorme grotta. Là si trovano le Tohjo Falls… Ma se vuole un consiglio, signorina, non dovrebbe andare fin laggiù, si raccontano fatti orribili capitati all'interno di quella grotta…"

Niente da fare, la ragazza non stette neanche ad ascoltare l'uomo e camminò velocemente verso la stradina. Correva con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, era impaziente di arrivare. Dietro di lei, il suo Pokémon continuava a seguirla come una ruota, quasi restando indietro. Guaì per attirare l'attenzione della sua allenatrice, che si fermò in fretta ed osservò dietro di lei. Fece una panoramica del posto per vedere se fosse ancora molto lontana dalla sua destinazione. Riusciva già a vedere la grotta di cui le aveva parlato il poliziotto, sapeva che ormai fosse vicina. 

Fece qualche passo e s'inginocchiò, accarezzando la testa del suo Pokémon e spettinandogli il pelo tra le orecchie lunghe. Lo prese in braccio e sorrise, guardando gli occhi gialli e grigi del suo Pokémon, così insoliti per uno della sua specie. "Bene, Eevee," mormorò. "Siamo quasi arrivati…" La piccola creatura annuì con un cenno del capo, leccando la guancia della ragazza. Lei sorrise con più convinzione ed aggiunse, "Presto sarà il tuo momento…" 

Eevee gioì alle parole dell'allenatrice e strofinò il muso sulla sua guancia. La ragazza lo ricambiò con qualche carezza, ma il suo sguardo era fisso sul luogo dove presto sarebbe arrivata. 

"Sì, presto sarà il tuo momento…" sussurrò. "Ma altrettanto presto sarà anche il mio…"

=======================================================================

Metteva un po' di tristezza vedere gli stessi luoghi che aveva attraversato molti mesi fa quando era diretto verso l'Indigo Plateau. Forse era per quello che Gary correva molto velocemente per la Victory Road, forse non voleva soffermarsi e ricordare. Bill tentava di stare dietro a lui ed all'Eevee dell'allenatore. Non aveva mai corso tanto in vita sua, in fondo non aveva mai viaggiato. Improvvisamente, Gary ed Eevee si fermarono, alla vista di un'enorme folla di fronte ad all'edificio che portava alla loro destinazione. 

I tre si fecero strada tra la folla, e notarono che tutti stavano ascoltando le parole di un uomo steso a terra e retto da due poliziotti. Era ferito ed aveva una voce terrorizzata, metà della folla ascoltava le sue parole, mentre il resto continuava a discutere. La porta dell'edificio con il cartello "Tohjo Falls, 1 Km" era bloccata da tantissimi poliziotti. Bill si avvicino ad un'agente Jenny che stava di fronte alla porta dell'edificio, deciso a chiederle cosa stesse succedendo.

"Mi scusi," cominciò. "Cos'è successo a quell'uomo? Perché avete bloccato l'accesso alle Tohjo Falls?"

La ragazza emise un profondo sospiro, mentre scriveva qualcosa sul suo block notes. "L'ennesimo uomo che si avventura là dentro e rimane terrorizzato… Questa volta però è ferito, cosa che non era mai accaduta alle altre persone, e poi dice di ricordare tutto… Stiamo aspettando l'ambulanza e nel frattempo i miei colleghi gli stanno facendo qualche domanda."

Gary era ancora tra la folla, cercando di capire cosa stesse dicendo l'uomo. I poliziotti continuavano a ripetergli le stesse domande, quindi aveva una buona probabilità di capire qualcosa. 

"Quindi…" disse uno dei due. "Lei dice di essere entrato là dentro e di aver mandato uno dei suoi Pokémon contro uno Slowpoke, giusto?" 

"Esatto… Poi… Improvvisamente è comparsa una grande luce… Sembrava che la luce della luna avesse invaso l'intera grotta… Il mio Pokémon era scomparso… ed al suo posto c'era una creatura, un essere che non avevo mai visto finora… Mi sono spaventato, così ho mandato il mio Kadabra contro di lui…"

"Una creatura mai vista?" s'intromise Gary. L'uomo annuì, soffermandosi sulla domanda del ragazzo. "Non l'ho vista molto bene… Ma vedevo chiaramente degli strani cerchi luminosi, non so se fossero sul suo corpo… Quel che sono riuscito a distinguere di quell'essere sono stati gli occhi… Mi hanno terrorizzato, erano rossi e maligni… Se era un Pokémon, non poteva essere per niente buono come gli altri…"

"Un Pokémon cattivo?"

__

'Ehilà, ragazzo…Non avrai mica paura di questo Pokémon, vero?'

Non è vero…

'Io non ho paura di niente e di nessuno!'

'Bene, allora mostrami come i tuoi Pokémon "normali" possono battere la mia creatura malvagia…'

Che sta dicendo? Non esistono Pokémon cattivi…E perché i miei li chiama "normali"?

'Arcanine, Nidoking! Non lasciatevi intimidire da quella "cosa", attaccate, presto!'

No…Come può stendere i miei Pokémon in quel modo senza neanche sforzarsi? E' assurdo… 

Perché ora guarda me? Cosa vuole farmi…? Non capisco, che intenzioni ha il suo allenatore? Perché non lo ferma, non vede che vuole attaccarmi..?

No, non dice niente… Vorrei che ci fosse qualcuno ad aiutarmi… 

Non voglio morire…

Non voglio…

Non…

"Gary..?!" 

Il ragazzo scosse la testa come sentì il suo nome. Sapeva chi l'aveva chiamato, e si girò verso di lui. Bill aveva una faccia molto preoccupata. "Ehi, che ti è successo…? Per qualche attimo sembravi in trance…"

"No… Niente," rispose Gary, sembrava forzare se stesso a quella risposta. "Non è successo niente… Stavo solo ricordando…"

"L'agente Jenny ha detto che possiamo andare alle Tohjo Falls se vogliamo," aggiunse Bill. "A patto che sveliamo il mistero di quella creatura…"

Gary annuì, si alzò dalla sua posizione inginocchiata e guardò il suo Eevee. Il piccolo Pokémon non guardava il suo allenatore con la solita allegria. Vedeva chiaramente nei suoi occhi la confusione provocata da quel ricordo così spiacevole. Gary lo notò, lo prese in braccio e forzò un sorriso. 

"Sto bene," sussurrò. Eevee lo guardò dubbioso, non voleva vedere il suo allenatore in quello stato, per nessuna ragione. 

"Non è niente, ti dico! Solo un altro di quei ricordi ad occhi aperti…"

Note dell'autrice: Ecco il secondo capitolo della mia fan fic, già di due pagine più lungo del capitolo precedente! Se continua di questo passo, l'ultimo capitolo sarà di 8528093 pagine°_°! Vabbé, passando ai ringraziamenti… Grazie a Giulio e Ck, per aver letto l'anteprima assoluta, ed anche per continuare a darmi la forza di proseguire!^^ Ah, a proposito, se volete darmi anche voi il vostro parere mi piacerebbe ricevere le vostre e-mails!! Io ADORO trovare messaggi NON di pubblicità tra la posta^__^! E se volete mandare critiche… Potete tenervele per voi!(scherzo^^) 


	3. Capitolo3

****

Titolo: Morning Sun and Moonlight

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 3/??

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia seconda fanfic, ed è dedicata al mio personaggio preferito ed al mio Pokémon preferito, ovvero Gary ed Umbreon! ^_^ 

****

Disclaimers: Bla bla bla… i rispettivi proprietari… bla bla bla… con questa fanfic non ci sto guadagnando nulla. ^^;

****

Morning Sun and Moonlight

Prologo3

"Che… che significa che l'operazione non sta dando i risultati che si aspettava?" 

La voce di Gary risuonava bassa e cupa, quasi non si sentiva fra le grida degli allenatori nella stanza principale e il volume del televisore. L'infermiera Joy fece entrare il ragazzo ed il prof. Oak nella sala operatoria, su un letto gigantesco il Pokémon di Gary era sdraiato e privo di sensi. Su alcune parti del corpo aveva delle fasciature, in altre aveva dei fili collegati ad un enorme macchinario. La vista di Nidoking ridotto in quello stato fu sufficiente per far scoppiare a piangere Gary ancora una volta. "Vedete…" sussurrò Joy. "Sembra proprio che il tuo Pokémon abbia battuto la testa in un modo così violento da aver provocato danni al suo sistema nervoso…"

"Danni quanto gravi?" chiese il prof. Oak. 

"E' ancora presto per dirlo… Ma per ora sembra che Nidoking non riesca neanche a muoversi… Può darsi però che fra qualche ora le sue condizioni migliorino…"

Gary stava piangendo troppo per poter spifferare una sola parola, ma aveva sentito tutto il discorso che suo nonno e l'infermiera avevano fatto. 

Si chiedeva con che razza di Pokémon avesse avuto a che fare. Se anche Joy era rimasta sorpresa dal modo in cui il suo Nidoking era stato ridotto, significava che quel Golem aveva qualcosa di diverso da Pokémon della sua specie. Non poteva essere di livello troppo alto rispetto a Nidoking, non erano i suoi attacchi ad essere fortissimi, ma la sua forza fisica. Ricordava ancora con terrore il suo spaventoso Movimento Sismico. Non era stato affatto normale. 

__

'Mai visti… Mai visti dei Pokémon in queste condizioni…'

Dio… Quel mostro… Cos'ha fatto ai miei Pokémon..? Cos'ha fatto a me? Perché la testa non smette di pulsare, perché continuo ad avere questa tremenda emicrania da oltre quattro ore? Non riesco a tenere aperti gli occhi…

'Per favore… Mi dica che ce la faranno…'

Non riesco a capire se Joy guarda me o no… La vista è offuscata… Dannata testa… Avrei voglia di gridare…

'Ragazzo… penso che dovresti riposarti un po'… Hai una faccia…'

Non voglio riposarmi sapendo che i miei Pokémon sono in pericolo di vita… Non voglio, e non posso… Ma perché sono stato così stupido ed ho lasciato combattere Arcanine e Nidoking contro quella spaventosa creatura?! 

Ma d'altro canto… Come facevo a sapere che fosse così potente..?

'Preferisco di no, per ora…'

'L'operazione durerà parecchie ora… E poi i tuoi Pokémon sono due… Sei sicuro di voler aspettare tanto?'

'Non si preoccupi… Sto bene… Ho solo un po' di mal di testa…'

'Va bene… Siediti in una di quelle panchine… Farò tutto ciò che posso per salvare i tuoi Pokémon…'

Dannazione… Non vedo neanche dove sono le panchine… Possibile che sia così buio..? Va bene, farà anche buio presto, ma… E' *troppo* buio, troppo…Sarà per colpa del mal di testa? Quasi non riesco a ragionare… Devo sedermi… Da qualunque parte, basta che mi sieda… Ma non vedo niente…

Non voglio svenire ora… Perché dovrei? Solo per un banale mal di testa..?

Magari fosse un banale mal di testa… Perché mi sento così?

"Gary?"

__

E' colpa di quel Pokémon maligno…?

"Gary!?"

__

Chi mi chiama..?

Quando il ragazzo aprì gli occhi, non capì dove si trovava. C'era uno strano odore di alcool nell'aria, sentiva dei fastidiosi "beep" che gli invadevano l'orecchio destro, la vista era offuscata, come quella volta in quel Pokémon Center…

"Gary… come ti senti, tutto bene?"

Il ragazzo scosse più volte la testa, nel tentativo di vedere qualcosa, ma nulla. Non capiva dov'era, sapeva solo che era su un letto. Riconosceva la voce che l'aveva chiamato e che lo stava chiamando tuttora. "Nonno..?"

"Che ti è successo? Mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento…"

"Non so cos'è successo… Dove sono? Cos'è questo rumore, perché…"

"Gary…" mormorò il prof. Oak con una voce allarmata. "Sei in una stanza d'ospedale… Ti hanno ricoverato perché sei svenuto e non riuscivamo più a svegliarti… I medici avevano paura che fossi entrato in coma…"

"Oh…" 

Gary non faceva altro che aprire e chiudere le palpebre continuamente, ed il movimento venne notato da suo nonno, che in principio pensava di aver capito male la domanda che prima gli era stata fatta dal nipote. "Che cos'hai? Qualcosa agli occhi?"

"Non riesco a vedere molto bene… Ma non preoccuparti, è solo la stanchezza…" 

La voce di Gary sembrava piuttosto impaurita, invece che convinta. Era chiaro che il ragazzo fosse intimorito da quell'insolita situazione di mezza cecità. 

"Penso sia meglio farti visitare da un oculista, non pensi?" chiese il prof. Oak. 

"No, non ce n'è bisogno!" esclamò Gary. "Sto bene."

Il prof. Oak continuava a guardare suo nipote in dubbio. Non sapeva se dargli retta o pensare che stesse mentendo. "Sto bene…" ripeté Gary, sembrava quasi che avesse letto i pensieri di suo nonno. 

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, il ragazzo ricordò tutto ciò che era successo prima che svenisse, dell'incontro di Pokémon, del suo Nidoking, del suo improvviso flash back… Non capiva perché improvvisamente si fosse trovato davanti quelle immagini risalenti a tre mesi prima, dopo l'incontro alla palestra di Viridian City… Le aveva avute davanti e non sparivano. Forse era stato lo spavento a fargli perdere i sensi…

"Come sta Nidoking?!" chiese improvvisamente Gary. 

Il prof. Oak respirò pesantemente, i suoi occhi erano fissi sul pavimento. 

"Si è svegliato, ma… Ha ancora problemi di movimento, l'infermiera Joy teme che non possa più sostenere incontri di Pokémon… Ma a parte la sua paralisi sembra che si senta bene, non da alcun segno di sofferenza."

"Gli incontri di Pokémon sono secondari," mormorò il ragazzo. "Ora m'interessa solo sapere se esiste qualche modo per farlo guarire… Farei qualunque cosa…"

"Naturalmente, Gary, ma… Non pensi che in questo momento dovresti preoccuparti un po' anche per te stesso? I medici che ti hanno visitato hanno detto che il tuo svenimento è stato sicuramente causato da troppo lavoro e da troppa stanchezza, io penso che dovresti riposarti qualche giorno…"

Gary stava per ribattere, ma il prof. Oak lo bloccò tappandogli la bocca con la mano, e con essa abbassandogli la testa verso il cuscino. Come i suoi capelli affondarono sul guanciale, la mano del prof. Oak si spostò sugli occhi del ragazzo, chiudendogli le palpebre. Gary aprì immediatamente gli occhi, quando la mano si allontanò da lui, e notò con sollievo che vedeva nuovamente bene. La sorpresa, o forse il fatto di sentirsi più calmo senza il peso di quella preoccupazione, gli fece venire improvvisamente sonnolenza. Il prof. Oak gli sorrise. "Dormi, ora…"

Gli occhi di Gary si chiusero completamente, senza riaprisi, questa volta. Era rilassato, almeno per quel momento. 

****

Capitolo3

Le Tohjo Falls non erano certo un posto che dall'esterno poteva dirsi rassicurante. Gli alberi erano talmente alti da creare un'enorme zona d'ombra sopra la grotta nel cui interno si trovavano le cascate. Ciò rendeva il posto più tetro di quanto non sembrasse già. Davanti ad un ruscello che scorreva di fronte alle rocce della grotta, due ragazzi camminavano a passi lenti verso la loro destinazione.

"Bene, l'ingresso della caverna dovrebbe essere da queste parti…" disse Bill, fermando il passo. Si girò dietro di lui, notò che ciò che aveva detto non era stato sentito. Infatti, Gary ed il suo Eevee erano ancora molto indietro rispetto a lui. Gary camminava pianissimo, ed il piccolo Pokémon seguiva il suo passo per non lasciarlo solo. 

Bill cominciava a preoccuparsi per Gary. Da quando aveva avuto quel suo improvviso stato di trance era cambiato di colpo. Silenzioso come una bara di cimitero, così pensieroso che sembrava non prestasse attenzione neanche a dove stesse andando, o con chi ci stesse andando. Anche il suo Pokémon era preoccupato per lui, continuava a guardarlo con apprensione, nonostante Gary gli avesse detto che stava bene. 

"Ehilà," esclamò Bill. Era tornato indietro per andare incontro a Gary, il quale alzò lo sguardo verso l'altro ragazzo, ancora piuttosto assentemente. "Cosa c'è che non va'?" disse ancora Bill. "C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa? Sei così strano…"

"No… Non c'è niente che mi preoccupi, però…" Le parole di Gary si fermarono a quel punto. La frase non fu più finita, le labbra del ragazzo non riuscivano più a far uscire qualche altra parola. 

"Coraggio, non puoi fare così proprio ora," mormorò Bill. "Non ora che avremo bisogno delle tue capacità di allenatore di Pokémon…"

"Lo so, ed hai ragione…"

"Cerca di non pensare a ciò che stai pensando, okay?"

Bill ridacchiò per il suo non voluto gioco di parole, e Gary inaspettatamente fece lo stesso. "Ci proverò…" rispose. Un leggero sorriso si stabilì sulle sue labbra, e ciò sollevò sia Eevee che l'altro ragazzo. 

All'improvviso, si sentì il suono di un cellulare, che ruppe il silenzio inquietante del bosco. Era il Pokégear di Gary, ed il ragazzo alzò la manica del braccio sinistro, lo schermo dello strano marchingegno somigliante ad un orologio lampeggiava in attesa che il tasto per rispondere alla chiamata venisse premuto. Fece tutto talmente in fretta che si era dimenticato di guardare che lo stesse chiamando. 

"Sì?" 

"Ehilà, ciao, sono io… Volevo sapere come sta andando il tuo viaggio…"

Gary riconobbe immediatamente la voce. "Ciao, nonno…" mormorò il ragazzo. "Come mai questa chiamata improvvisa? Solitamente sono io a chiamarti…"

"Beh, ecco, vedi…" La voce del prof. Oak si abbassò improvvisamente, lasciando tornare il silenzio di qualche attimo prima. "Nonno..?" sussurrò Gary. 

L'uomo inspirò con difficoltà, il suo respiro era tremolante. "Sai…"

=======================================================================

Giovanni continuava a fissare freddamente l'uomo davanti allo schermo del video telefono. Mentre il prof. Oak pensava ad una scusa da dire al nipote, il capo del Team Rocket ascoltava attentamente la voce del ragazzo, dato che era impostato il viva voce. 

"… Volevo soltanto avvertirti che Ash è intenzionato a fare il tuo stesso viaggio, partirà domani… Ehr… Dove sei ora di preciso?"

"Ora mi trovo alle Tohjo Falls…" rispose Gary. Giovanni alzò un sopracciglio appena sentì l'affermazione del ragazzo. "C'è un Pokémon misterioso che abita la grotta, così io e Bill abbiamo deciso di andare a svelare il mistero!"

"Bill..?" domandò il prof. Oak, stupito. "Quel… Bill?"

"Esatto! Vedi il suo Eevee è stato rubato e sappiamo che il ladro si trova qua, quindi…"

"Okay, okay, sei sempre il solito cerca guai sfegatato!" Gary ridacchiò per l'aggettivo che suo nonno gli aveva dato. Il prof. Oak fece lo stesso, sembrava quasi che avesse dimenticato il fatto di trovarsi davanti una pistola. "Fai attenzione, mi raccomando," continuò Samuel. 

"Certo, non preoccuparti," rispose Gary. "Ormai non sono più un bambino,"

Senza altre parole, i due riattaccarono. Giovanni guardò il prof. Oak con un sorriso maligno. Samuel si aspettava per metà di venire sparato proprio in quel momento, invece l'altro uomo lo prese per il braccio trascinandolo verso l'ingresso. Percorsero l'intero sentiero che portava al cancello del laboratorio ed arrivarono fino ad una bellissima macchina sportiva nera. Giovanni fece salire Samuel sulla macchina e diresse lo sguardo verso l'autista. 

"Alle Tohjo Falls," mormorò. "Il più in fretta possibile." L'uomo annuì e mise in moto l'auto, intanto Giovanni legò le mani del prof. Oak al sedile anteriore con una corda. 

"Giuro che se torcerai a Gary un solo capello, io…"

Il capo del Team Rocket sorrise ancora più malignamente. "Tu che cosa?"

L'altro uomo si zittì ed abbassò lo sguardo, Giovanni aveva ragione, legato in quel modo e circondato da criminali non avrebbe potuto fare niente. "Va bene, forse io non potrò fare niente," disse. "Ma sappi che Gary non è affatto il tipo di persona che si arrende facilmente…"

=======================================================================

Finalmente arrivarono all'ingresso dell'enorme grotta. Era un luogo ancora più silenzioso e tetro della foresta appena attraversata. Gli unici rumori percettibili erano le gocce d'umidità che cadevano sulle rocce per la maggior parte appuntite, e il fruscio in lontananza di fiumi e cascate. Non era presente neanche una luce, per questo Bill si voltò verso Gary. Si aspettava che il suo amico mandasse un Pokémon in grado d'illuminare l'ambiente, invece il ragazzo non si era ancora spostato di un millimetro da quando avevano varcato l'ingresso della caverna. 

"Ehi, non mi dirai che sei di nuovo pensieroso!"

Gli occhi chiari di Gary incontrarono lo sguardo irritato di Bill, che sospirò e gli andò di nuovo incontro. "Cos'è che ti preoccupa tanto?"

"Non so… C'era qualcosa che non mi convinceva nella voce del nonno…"

Durante la frase, il ragazzo prese dalla cintura una Pokéball e la lanciò. Da essa uscì un imponente Pokémon dal pelo vermiglio e tigrato, somigliante ad un cane e ad una tigre. Il maestoso Arcanine sputò una fiamma dalla bocca, ed il luogo oscuro venne finalmente illuminato.

"Cos'è che non ti ha convinto?" chiese Bill, confuso. 

"Sembrava quasi che fosse spaventato da qualcosa… Solitamente ha tutto un altro tono quando mi chiede del mio viaggio… E poi, non ha mai chiamato di sua iniziativa, solitamente non ha il tempo, quando gli telefono io è sempre occupato… E mi dice a che ora posso richiamare,"

Bill sorrise. "Suvvia, secondo me stai prendendo tutto troppo in negativo," disse. "Insomma, prima rimproveravi me per il mio pessimismo ed ora io lo devo fare con te? Sicuramente sono tutte tue impressioni…"

Gary continuava a guardare le rocce sotto i suoi stivali con preoccupazione, uno sguardo poco convinto. Le parole di Bill non erano servite molto per eliminare la sua preoccupazione. "Senti," continuò il ragazzo, posando una mano sulla spalla di Gary. "Ora scopriamo chi è questo misterioso Pokémon e poi chiamerai di nuovo il prof. Oak per sapere se è tutto a posto, okay?"

"Okay…"

Arcanine fece strada ai due ragazzi lungo la grotta, illuminando con la sua fiamma i sentieri tenebrosi della caverna. Durante il cammino, i due scorsero una figura in lontananza, in fondo al sentiero. Sembrava essere una creatura con una strana zampa lunga e fine, che veniva agitata da una parte all'altra sbattendo sul suolo, sembrava un tentacolo. La figura era alta e abbastanza fine, accanto ad essa ce n'era un'altra molto più piccola, che saltellava ogni volta che il tentacolo sbatteva sul terreno. 

"Ehi," sussurrò Bill. "Pensi sia quello il Pokémon di cui ci ha parlato quell'uomo?"

Gary osservò attentamente la sagoma della creatura, scrutandone i particolari anche se erano poco visibili. Uno strano effetto di luci la rendeva talmente scura da non permettere la visione di altre presumibili caratteristiche. "Penso di sì… E' più spaventoso di quanto avessi immaginato…"

"Beh, non restare qui con le mani in mano!" esclamò Bill, preso dal panico. "Hai dei Pokémon, no?! Attaccalo!"

"Calma, amico! Non posso certo mandare il primo Pokémon che mi passa per la testa! Prima devo capire a quale tipo appartenga quella creatura, se fosse un Pokémon d'acqua gli attacchi di Arcanine non gli farebbero niente!"

Bill fece improvvisamente una smorfia. Girò la testa dall'altra parte con aria offesa e disse, "Secondo me dimentichi un piccolo particolare…"

"E sarebbe?"

"Io sono uno studioso di Pokémon! Il mio lavoro consiste nel conoscere tutte le caratteristiche, i modi di vivere, gli attacchi e il tipo di TUTTI i Pokémon, nonché di saper intuire in base alle mie conoscenze quali possano essere i due eventuali tipi di quelli sconosciuti!"

Gary ricambiò la smorfia. "E va bene… Allora illuminami con le tue conoscenze…"

Bill sogghignò e portò nuovamente lo sguardo verso il misterioso Pokémon.

"Dunque… A giudicare dai tentacoli io direi che ci troviamo di fronte proprio un Pokémon d'acqua, ma se quelli non dovessero essere tentacoli ma liane, potrebbe trattarsi di qualche tipo d'erba… Accidenti!!!"

"Va bene… Allora facciamo così: ci avviciniamo al Pokémon e vediamo se le sue caratteristiche si faranno più visibili… Altrimenti manderò sia Arcanine che Alakazam a combattere contro di lui!"

I due ragazzi percorsero l'enorme valico, e si accorsero della presenza di un ruscello che seguiva la stessa strada che stavano attraversando loro. Infine, la stradina ed il ruscello cominciarono a scendere sempre più in basso. Prima che Bill e Gary se ne rendessero conto, scivolarono per la discesa del ruscello, e caddero proprio di fronte alla creatura. 

"AAHH!! Gary, fa qualcosa!" sbraitò Bill. Gary immediatamente si alzò sui due piedi e prese una Pokéball minimizzata dalla cintura. Poi, si girò verso il suo Arcanine. "Comincia ad attaccare quel Pokémon, presto!"

La creatura di fuoco corse a grande velocità verso la figura ancora oscura, fino a quando uno strillo risuonò nell'enorme corridoio della caverna. Gary lanciò la Pokéball che aveva in mano e vide il suo Pokémon di fuoco restare fermo di fronte alla figura misteriosa. "Wow, ha usato un attacco Stridio… Sono ancora più curioso di conoscere il suo tipo!" esclamò. "Arcanine, usa l'attacco Lanciafiamme, Alakazam, attacco Psichico!"

La figura gridò ancora una volta, mentre i due attacchi la colpirono. L'impatto fu talmente forte da far cadere il Pokémon nel fiume che scorreva a pochi centimetri di distanza. L'acqua, fortunatamente per la creatura, spense le fiamme che stavano a poco a poco trasformandola in Pokémon alla griglia. Quando uscì dal fiume, la figura s'inchinò per terra, sembrava stesse prendendo qualcosa, infine sbatté due colpi sul terreno con il suo tentacolo/liana, facendo allontanare i due Pokémon di Gary. "… Un attacco Frustata?" chiese l'allenatore.

"Ma quale attacco Frustata!" 

La terza voce era senza dubbio la stessa che prima aveva gridato e fermato Arcanine. La figura si avvicinò a passi veloci verso il giovane allenatore, il quale indietreggiò fino a quando non gli fu più possibile. Due occhi verdi fissavano il ragazzo con ira evidente. "Dimmi un po', ragazzino, non mi avrai scambiato per un Pokémon, vero?!"

A quella vicinanza era impossibile scambiare quella figura per un Pokémon. Chi Gary si trovava di fronte non era altro che una ragazza, forse un'allenatrice. "Oh," farfugliò il ragazzo, imbarazzato. "Mi scusi… Ma vede, da lontano non mi era possibile vedere bene se--"

"La prossima volta, prima di scambiare le persone per i Pokémon, portati appresso un Pokémon che sappia usare l'attacco Flash!"

"Ma…"

"Va bene, va bene, lasciamo perdere…"

La ragazza sbatté le mani, in una di essere c'era una frusta, quella che sia Gary e Bill avevano scambiato per un tentacolo. All'improvviso, dal fondo del lungo corridoio apparve una figura più piccola, in corsa verso i tre ragazzi. Si fermò ai piedi dell'allenatrice, cominciando ad emanare raggi di luce dagli occhi. Finalmente l'andito della grotta venne illuminato a giorno, e la ragazza fu chiaramente visibile da Gary e Bill. Portava un caschetto di capelli verdi e lisci, gli occhi dello stesso colore, la sua espressione era intrigante, il sorriso la faceva sembrare una persona gentile, tuttavia i suoi occhi davano l'impressione che fosse l'esatto contrario. Gary restò impietrito di fronte a lei, Bill non capiva se incantato dalla sua bellezza o se per qualcos'altro. 

"Tu…" sussurrò. Il suo respiro si era fatto stranamente irregolare, la sua sorpresa era evidente. "Tu sei…"

"Ci conosciamo?" domandò la ragazza, confusa. I suoi occhi scrutarono con attenzione il ragazzo davanti, il quale sembrava ricordarsi perfettamente di lei. I ricordi tornarono prima che Gary potesse rispondere alla sua domanda. "Gary!!" La sua voce esprimeva sorpresa ed euforia, quasi felicità. In effetti la ragazza sembrava felice di vederlo, anche se tempo fa si erano incontrati in circostanze particolari. 

"Melissa…" mormorò Gary, senza lo stesso entusiasmo. 

"Wow, è incredibile incontrarti qui dopo tanto tempo!" esclamò ancora, ma decise di non continuare. Il ragazzo non era affatto ansioso di conversare allegramente con lei, fu notato immediatamente. "… Scusa, in effetti hai tutti i motivi per avercela con me…"

"No!" esclamò improvvisamente Gary. "No, scusami tu, non è per quello… Non ce l'ho affatto con te…"

"Ma ho saputo che il tuo Nidoking…"

"… Nidoking sta bene," dichiarò Gary. Per la prima volta il suo sguardo scese verso il piccolo Pokémon che aveva illuminato la grotta. Il ragazzo rimase immediatamente sorpreso nel vedere usare l'attacco Flash ad un Pokémon che per natura non poteva impararlo. 

"Come hai fatto… a far imparare al tuo Eevee l'attacco Flash?" chiese, interessato e sorpreso allo stesso tempo. L'allenatrice ghignò leggermente. 

"Il mio Eevee è speciale! Lo è sempre stato, ed è in grado di effettuare attacchi che gli esemplari della sua specie invece non possono imparare!"

Bill si avvicinò alla ragazza, pensieroso. "Scusate se m'intrometto…" mormorò. Melissa ebbe un fremito alla vista dell'amico di Gary. "Mi chiedevo se stamattina ti fossi recata al Pokémon Center…"

Dopo aver udito quella domanda, Gary ricordò improvvisamente uno dei motivi per cui loro due si trovassero alle Tohjo Falls. Forse Melissa era la ragazza che aveva rubato l'Eevee di Bill. 

"Sì," replicò lei, in tono tranquillo. "Non potevo mica partire per un luogo così pericoloso senza tutti i miei Pokémon in piena forma!"

Bill diede nuovamente un'occhiata all'Eevee della ragazza, accertandosi che non avesse davvero niente in comune con il suo. No, quel Pokémon era troppo diverso. Oltre al fatto di non avere il nastro rosso al collo, quello strano esemplare aveva gli occhi gialli e brillanti, ed il pelo molto più chiaro rispetto ad un Eevee normale. Non poteva essere uno Shining Eevee, sapeva che erano color argento. La tonalità del pelo di quell'esemplare invece somigliava molto al colore dell'oro. Decise di lasciare perdere l'interrogatorio che aveva in mente, per quel momento.

"Hai sentito parlare della creatura che abita in queste grotte?" domandò invece. 

"E' per questo che sono qui," rispose lei. "Devo… Ho intenzione di catturarla. Voi invece perché vi trovate in un luogo come questo?"

Due raggi rossi mutarono per qualche secondo la luce bianca in luce rosata, Arcanine ed Alakazam tornarono nelle rispettive Pokéball, che vennero minimizzate e messe al loro posto. L'Eevee di Gary invece si avvicinò a quello di Melissa. I due Pokémon si esaminarono attentamente, invece di parlare tra di loro. Dato che Bill divenne nuovamente pensieroso, Gary decise di rispondere al posto suo.

"Stiamo cercando un ladro di Pokémon," disse, cercando di esaminare l'espressione della ragazza, per vedere se fosse cambiata. "Sappiamo che si trova qui… E lungo la strada abbiamo promesso all'agente Jenny che avremmo svelato il mistero del Pokémon misterioso."  
In effetti l'espressione di Melissa cambiò un poco, ma sembrava più per interesse che per sorpresa o spavento. Bill sospirò. "Quel ladro ha rubato il mio adorato Eevee…"

"Mi dispiace," mormorò Melissa. "Purtroppo non ho visto nessun altro allenatore qua in gi --"

La frase della ragazza venne interrotta da un ringhio, il quale echeggiò in tutta la grotta, spaventando i tre ragazzi ed i loro rispettivi Pokémon. Si vide una debole luce provenire dal fondo della stanza, mentre il ringhio diventava sempre più forte e minaccioso. L'Eevee di Melissa alzò gli occhi verso la luce, una sagoma, questa volta sicuramente di un Pokémon, stava tremando di rabbia, i suoi due occhi minacciosi si aprirono improvvisamente, erano rossi. Rossi e maligni. Eevee attenuò la luce, facendo notare chiaramente che il Pokémon misterioso emanava il suo bagliore da degli anelli luminosi. La forma degli anelli era sferica, ma le linee luminose che li componevano avevano una forma a zig zag, come quella di un fulmine. 

Melissa guardò l'ostile Pokémon, scrutò l'ambiente dietro di lei, ed infine i suoi occhi tornarono nuovamente sulla creatura misteriosa. "Eevee," mormorò, il suo tono era calmo e per niente impaurito. Alzò un braccio all'altezza delle sue spalle, chiuse la mano a pugno ed indicò con un dito l'avversario. "Attacco Azione."

Con un velocissimo balzo, il Pokémon si accanì contro il suo nemico. La luce si fece improvvisamente più forte ed accecò Eevee, il quale si fermò a qualche centimetro dall'altra creatura. "… eooonnnnnn…" ringhiò, prima di avanzare rapidamente e colpire Eevee con tanta forza da farlo scaraventare contro il muro dietro di lui. 

"Eevee!" gridò la ragazza, e prese il suo Pokémon in braccio. "Come stai, va tutto bene?"

La piccola creatura annuì, tentando di vincolarsi dalle braccia dell'allenatrice, ma era troppo debole. 

"A quanto pare devo far scendere in campo uno dei miei Pokémon," disse Gary. Bill si allontanò dal campo di battaglia, dato che la creatura misteriosa stava lentamente avanzando verso di loro, mostrando sempre più chiaramente il suo aspetto. 

Aveva il pelo nero e rizzo, sembrava fosse formato da aghi. I suoi denti appuntiti spuntavano dalla bocca, i suoi occhi rossi erano ristretti e guardavano con ira tutto ciò che gli si presentava davanti. Quel Pokémon poteva essere tranquillamente scambiato con l'immagine dell'odio o della malvagità, era così minaccioso che faceva venire i brividi. I suoi cinque anelli sulle sue parti del corpo erano davvero composti da linee a forma di fulmine. Infine, altra cosa molto inquietante della creatura, le sue zampe possedevano unghie affilate ed enormi, ad ogni suo passo scavavano la roccia. Gary si chiese che effetto avrebbero avuto sulla pelle morbida di un umano. Con questi pensieri in testa, prese una delle sue Pokéball e stava per lanciarla, ma all'improvviso Melissa bloccò il braccio del ragazzo. "Non c'è bisogno del tuo intervento," disse. "Io ed il mio Eevee siamo in grado di combattere anche da soli."

"Ma il tuo Eevee non è…"

Con uno sguardo verso il Pokémon di Melissa, Gary si rese conto che non aveva più neanche un danno, era come se tutte le ferite fossero sparite nel nulla. Inizialmente il ragazzo pensò che l'allenatrice avesse usato una Super o Iper pozione, ma si sapeva che non curavano del tutto le ferite, e soprattutto la stanchezza di un Pokémon. L'Eevee di Melissa era sano, carico e pronto a combattere, come prima. Ciò attirò l'attenzione di Bill, riteneva impossibile che un Pokémon potesse riacquistare una tale forma in così poco tempo. Decise di stare a guardare la scena, prima di trarre conclusioni. 

"Eevee, Attacco Rapido!"

Prima che Gary o Bill notassero qualcosa, il Pokémon aveva già colpito la creatura maligna, che opponeva resistenza alla pressione dell'attacco dell'avversario. Il suo pelo divenne rizzo ancora una volta, e conficco gli aghi della sua testa contro la fronte di Eevee. Il piccolo Pokémon però continuava a resistere al dolore, e Melissa non faceva neanche una grinza alla vista delle sofferenze del suo Pokémon. Gli aghi dell'avversario continuavano ad avanzare, e riuscirono a conficcarsi negli occhi di Eevee, che si arrese una volta per tutte, crollando a terra. La sua testa era rivolta verso la roccia e stava tremando. Gary rimase sorpreso dall'intera scena. Neanche in quel momento sembrava che l'allenatrice si preoccupasse per il suo Eevee, eppure era ferito gravemente. Invece di preoccuparsi, la ragazza sbuffò ad assunse una faccia arrabbiata.  
"Eevee, rialzati immediatamente! Non fare tutta questa scena solo per qualche dolore agli occhi!"

In quel momento, Gary intervenne, anche se sapeva bene che non fossero affari suoi. 

"Qualche dolore agli occhi?!" esclamò a tono alto. "Ma non vedi che il tuo Pokémon sta sanguinando?! Non dovresti farlo continuare a combattere!"

"Taci, ragazzino! Sono io l'allenatrice di Eevee e so bene di ciò che è capace e di ciò che non è capace!"

La ragazza si allontanò dall'allenatore e continuò a fissare il suo Pokémon a terra. Si mosse leggermente, fino a quando le sue zampe non riuscirono a riportarlo in posizione eretta. I suoi occhi non avevano alcun danno, Eevee sembrava di nuovo in forma, di nuovo guarito. A quella vista, Gary allargò gli occhi. Era la cosa più incredibile che gli fosse capitata di vedere in un anno di addestramento. Un Pokémon che avesse ricevuto una tale botta ed una tale ferita agli occhi in quel momento sarebbe già dovuto essere al Pokémon Center in terapia intensiva. Invece l'Eevee di Melissa sembrava essere contro ogni forma di logica nella natura dei Pokémon. Si girò e vide Bill con la stessa sorpresa nei suoi occhi. "C'è qualcosa di anormale in quell'Eevee…" disse in tono basso. 

"L'ho notato," aggiunse Gary. "Pensi che Melissa gli abbia insegnato un attacco Ripresa? In fondo ha detto che il suo Pokémon è in grado d'imparare tutti i tipi di--"

La sua frase venne bruscamente interrotta da un "No," mormorato da Bill. "Neanche un attacco come la Ripresa sarebbe in grado di curare ciò che è stato curato in lui…"

"Hai qualche altra idea?"

"No…" Guardò di nuovo l'Eevee color oro mentre guardava minacciosamente il suo nemico, attendendo un ordine da Melissa. "Non ho alcuna idea di come quel Pokémon sia così potente e di come possa guarire in così breve tempo… So soltanto che non è niente di normale… Niente in lui è normale."

Note dell'autrice: Uff! Caspita, ho impiegato più di una settimana a scrivere questo capitolo!°_° La scuola superiore m'impedisce di terminare in un tempo ragionevole i capitoli e le fan fics… Sigh! Vabbé… Almeno questo è finito, e presto cominceranno le vacanze di Pasqua! Evvai!!!!^____^ Il solo pensiero mi rende pazza di gioia! ^^ Grazie mille a Ck e Giulio (i pre-lettori sono sempre gli stessi…) ed a tutti quelli che stanno seguendo questa fan fic. Spero che i miei ritardi non vi facciano venire in mente di abbandonarla!

See ya! (come dice Gary^^!)


	4. Capitolo4

****

Titolo: Morning Sun and Moonlight

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 4/??

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia seconda fanfic, ed è dedicata al mio personaggio preferito ed al mio Pokémon preferito, ovvero Gary ed Umbreon! ^_^ 

****

Disclaimers: Bla bla bla… i rispettivi proprietari… bla bla bla… con questa fanfic non ci sto guadagnando nulla. ^^;

****

Morning Sun and Moonlight

Prologo4

Le avevo detto in tutti i modi che quell'uomo non era adatto a lei. Che l'avrebbe resa infelice, che sembrava tutto fuorché onesto. Invece no, continuava ad insistere. Insistere che Giovanni fosse l'uomo della sua vita, la persona in grado di renderla la donna più felice al mondo. E io non potevo fare di più che assillarla con i miei consigli, cercando di farla riflettere. 

"Papà, non c'è bisogno che ti preoccupi, amo Giovanni con tutto il mio cuore, e anche lui mi ama…"

Katie mi diceva sempre e soltanto questo.

Giovanni era stato uno degli studenti della mia scuola, ed era conosciuto per la sua scorrettezza e la sua prepotenza. Nella sua classe faceva da capogruppo agli altri studenti che odiavano i professori e che non avevano voglia di impegnarsi. Ma tra tutti i professori che a Giovanni non andavano a genio, io ero quello che lui odiava di più. Ogni giorno mi ritrovavo a lottare contro la sua ostinazione, trovava sempre qualcosa da ridire su tutto quello che facevo o dicevo. Il suo comportamento m'infastidiva sempre di più, cominciavo a credere di odiarlo. Il modo in cui mi fissava durante le lezioni, il suo tono di voce ogni qualvolta lo chiamassi ad un'interrogazione… Mostrava chiaramente il suo odio nei miei confronti. O almeno, lo mostrava a me. 

Il giorno che odiai con tutte le mie forze fu quello del loro incontro. Katie non aveva scuola quel giorno, così decisi di portarla con me nella mia scuola. Lei era molto felice di questa mia idea. No, era felice sempre. In lei c'era sempre qualcosa di speciale, gioioso, qualcosa che faceva venire allegria a chiunque. Ero fiero di lei, avevo immaginato tantissime cose del suo futuro… Un giorno sarebbe tornata a casa assieme a un ragazzo, dicendomi che era il suo fidanzato. Avrei accolto la notizia ed avrei raccomandato al ragazzo di non far soffrire mia figlia per niente al mondo. Lui avrebbe accettato e dopo qualche anno mi avrebbe chiesto la mano di Katie. Gli avrei fatto tantissime raccomandazioni e… 

Purtroppo niente andò come avevo programmato. 

Quella mattina cominciò l'incubo. 

Portai Katie nelle mie classi, tutti i ragazzi erano estasiati dalla sua bellezza e dal suo carattere allegro e dolce. Alla terza ora, prima della pausa, mi recai nella classe di Giovanni. Fu proprio là che Katie lo conobbe. Se ne innamorò a prima vista. Nonostante il suo carattere odioso verso di me. 

Durante la mia ora di lezione in quella classe, mia figlia non faceva altro che fissare Giovanni, ogni suo minimo movimento, e all'inizio pensavo che fosse semplicemente stupita dal suo carattere. Anche lui ricambiava i suoi sguardi, ed alla fine dell'ora uscirono dalla classe e cominciarono a parlare. Esattamente ciò che temevo e che m'infastidiva.

Cercai immediatamente di avvertire Katie sul carattere di Giovanni, su tutto quello che aveva fatto, sia a me che alle altre persone, ma lei non mi stava neanche ad ascoltare. E un giorno mi disse una frase che sinceramente mi fece molto riflettere.

"Se si comporta in questo modo dev'esserci un motivo… Forse ha dei problemi in famiglia o vuole avere delle attenzioni… Perché non provi a venirgli incontro, a parlargli? Non basta mettere note e sospendere per risolvere le cose."

Come se fosse facile… Giovanni mi detestava, come avrei potuto parlargli e addirittura chiedergli di confidarmi i suoi problemi? 

Per un breve periodo riuscii a tenere a bada i sentimenti di Katie ed a convincerla di non telefonare più Giovanni. Fu un breve periodo, ed era tutto troppo, veramente troppo bello. Come si dice, le cose belle non durano a lungo. Infatti, una sera, di ritorno da una riunione di lavoro, trovai Giovanni a casa mia in compagnia di mia figlia. Se fossi arrivato qualche istante più tardi probabilmente non avrei neanche saputo della sua visita. 

La mia rabbia diventò incontenibile, potevo sentirla circolare nel mio sangue e pulsare nel mio cervello. Neanche le parole disperate di Katie, nel tentativo di calmarmi, riuscirono a placare l'ira che provavo dentro di me. La collera continuò a crescere fino a quando non dovetti buttarla fuori dal mio corpo sotto forma di un insieme d'insulti e di bestemmie. 

Proprio io, che non avevo mai odiato nessuno, che ero conosciuto per la mia gentilezza. Proprio io, in quel momento, trovai come unico sfogo un comportamento incredibilmente rozzo e impulsivo, come se non trovassi più il controllo di me stesso. 

Katie cominciò a piangere, mentre Giovanni, che aveva inutilmente tentato di discolparsi, uscì da casa mia sbattendo la porta tanto violentemente da farmi credere quasi che si fosse rotta in mille pezzi. Da quella serata io e mia figlia non parlammo più per una settimana.

Fu lei a prendere la parola, una mattina, esattamente a sette giorni dall'accaduto. 

"Papà…" Mi voltai verso di lei, sorpreso. Non solo perché non ci parlavamo da giorni, ma anche perché pensavo fosse già uscita da casa per andare a scuola. Non mi diede neanche il tempo di rispondere, sorrise e disse tranquillamente:

"Ti voglio bene,"

Capii immediatamente che volesse fare pace con me. Ma non era da lei essere così docile, solitamente era così testarda, così insistente… Pensai che fosse solo la mia immaginazione, tuttavia non persi dalla mente quel pensiero, ero troppo impegnato a gioire per il fatto che Katie avesse promesso di non rivedere mai più Giovanni. Quella felicità mi fece scordare tutto il resto.

Una mattina, però, mi telefonarono dalla scuola di Katie, e mi dissero che si era sentita male e che in quel momento si trovava in infermeria. Chiesi il permesso di uscire dalla mia università e la portai a casa, mettendola a letto. Ero molto preoccupato per lei, aveva sempre goduto di ottima salute. Lei stessa mi diceva che la sua era soltanto stanchezza. 

Tuttavia, arrivò il giorno più orrendo della mia vita, quello in cui mi resi conto che l'incubo non era mai finito. Saranno stati almeno quattro giorni dalla mattina in cui Katie si era sentita male. Per tutta la giornata era stata strana, tesa, ed ogni volta che tentavo di scambiare qualche parola con lei sembrava volermi evitare. Pareva che volesse dirmi qualcosa, ma ogni volta che era sul punto di parlare chiudeva gli occhi, sospirava e tornava in camera sua. La stessa sera venne a casa un'amica di mia figlia, immaginai che l'avesse invitata lei. Aveva una faccia triste, il suo tono di voce sembrava dispiaciuto. Stavo per chiederle cosa le fosse successo, ma improvvisamente lei disse una frase che mi colpì profondamente:

"Immagino che Katie gliel'abbia già detto… Mi dispiace molto per lei, professore, dev'essere stato un brutto colpo, anche perché lei odia quell'uomo…"

Si sedette sul divano e si guardò intorno, probabilmente cercando Katie. Io ero perso nei miei pensieri. Cos'aveva voluto dire con quell'affermazione? Quindi mia figlia doveva davvero dirmi qualcosa. Qualcosa che non sembrava affatto positiva. 

"Non capisco," mormorai. "A cosa si riferisce? Cos'è che doveva dirmi Katie?"

A quel punto lei assunse un'espressione quasi incredula. "Vuole dirmi che non sa ancora niente?"

"… No." Ero spaventato da ciò che avrei potuto sentire. Non sapevo cos'aspettarmi, era certo che non fosse niente di allegro. L'amica di mia figlia prese un profondo respiro, guardandomi attentamente. Ci mise qualche secondo prima di parlare. Quell'attesa mi fece ancora più nervoso. 

"Professore…" sussurrò. "Katie… Katie aspetta un figlio…"

__

Oh, mio dio… Fu questo il primo pensiero che invase la mia testa. Ed in quel preciso istante la frase che non avevo capito risultò chiarissima. L'uomo che odiavo… Giovanni. Non era possibile. Era l'ultima cosa che mi sarei potuto aspettare. L'ultima. La peggiore. La più terribile. 

Ringhiai di rabbia, stringendo entrambe le mie mani in un pugno, stringendole talmente forte che le nocche diventarono bianche. "Quell'uomo non la passerà liscia… Quell'uomo deve pagare…" continuavo a mormorare, ripetutamente. Uscii dal soggiorno senza stare ad ascoltare le parole dell'amica di Katie. Mi stava implorando di non essere arrabbiato con lei. Ma come diavolo facevo a ragionare dopo una notizia del genere? 

Entrai nella camera di mia figlia così violentemente da farla balzare via dal letto. Lei mi guardò intimorita, immaginando già cosa fosse a rendermi così infuriato. Nonostante lo immaginasse, prese il respiro tremando e mi chiese:

"C- cosa c'è che non va', papà?"

****

Capitolo4

La luce di quegli occhi color oro si faceva più abbagliante ogni secondo che passava. Il suo pelo cominciava ad essere rizzo esattamente come quello dell'avversario. Nonostante i danni ricevuti, le sue ferite sparivano immediatamente, e sembrava diventare sempre più potente, sempre più determinato. Ciò sembrava irritare molto la strana creatura con la quale si stava battendo. La irritava, ma non la stancava. Sia Eevee che il Pokémon sconosciuto con il quale si stava battendo erano perfettamente in forma. Niente di ciò che stava accadendo in quella grotta oscura sembrava avvicinarsi alla concezione del "normale". Gary e Bill erano profondamente sorpresi da ciò che si presentava davanti ai loro occhi, nessuno dei due aveva mai visto un Eevee riprendersi completamente da ferite gravissime, ed in tempi così brevi. Melissa era l'unica a non essere sorpresa, per lei la situazione era completamente normale. Era ovvio che, essendo l'allenatrice di quell'Eevee così inconsueto, il fatto di vederlo guarire velocemente non la sorprendesse. Nel suo volto era dipinto un sorriso maligno. Sembrava un'altra persona rispetto a quella che era prima. 

"Eevee, penso che il tuo attacco Ira sia abbastanza potente, ora,"

Il piccolo Pokémon chinò il capo in risposta, mostrando i denti per esprimere la sua determinazione. Cominciò a ringhiare, sempre più forte; il suono che era emesso dal retro della sua gola caricava inquietudine, come se avvertisse che qualcosa di molto più grave sarebbe accaduto. Il Pokémon ignoto ringhiò a sua volta e fece alcuni passi in avanti, diretto verso il suo oppositore. La bocca di Eevee si curvò, mostrando un sorriso; l'avversario stava facendo esattamente quel che lui voleva facesse. Il fatto che rimanesse là, a fissarlo, senza combattere, ringhiando, irritava il suo nemico, che presto si sarebbe lasciato andare una mossa sbagliata. 

Infatti, qualche secondo dopo, irritata dall'indifferenza, la creatura balzò verso Eevee, con una rabbia ed una potenza che spaventò per un attimo anche l'allenatrice. 

"Eevee, attacco riflesso, poi parti con l'Ira!"

Il piccolo Pokémon ringhiò, e con un balzo selvaggio, si scaraventò a sua volta contro l'avversario. Attorno al suo corpo s'illuminò un'aura bianca, probabilmente il Riflesso. La barriera colpì l'essere brutalmente sulla testa, il cerchio con le linee a fulmine s'imbrattò di sangue. Il Riflesso gli aveva infilzato sulla fronte i suoi stessi pungiglioni. Cominciò a guaire, ma Melissa non si lasciò prendere dalla compassione. 

"Eevee, che fai lì impalato?!" gridò. "Continua ad attaccare! Voglio vederlo in fin di vita!"

Gary ebbe un fremito. Chi l'avrebbe detto che Melissa potesse essere una ragazza così crudele e spietata, persino con il proprio Pokémon? Gli era capitato d'incontrare allenatori che pensavano più alle proprie vittorie che ai loro Pokémon. Anche lui era stato così, una volta. E proprio per questo, detestava vedere persone con il suo stesso comportamento, se non peggiore. Melissa stava proprio cominciando a turbarlo. 

"Melissa," mormorò, facendo qualche passo in avanti, verso l'allenatrice. "Ora basta. Per favore." 

La ragazza sbuffò. "Chi sei tu per darmi ordini?"

"Sono un allenatore."

Gli occhi di Melissa si restrinsero, e fissarono il ragazzo con diffidenza. "Anch'io lo sono!"

"No, da quel che ho potuto vedere." aggiunse una terza voce. Era Bill, e si avvicinò a Gary in modo che la sua voce potesse sentirsi più chiaramente. "Essere allenatori significa prima di tutto capire i Pokémon, sia propri che non. E' una cosa che sanno anche i bambini, e mi sembra stupido doverla dire ad una ragazza grande e grossa come te."

Gary abbassò lo sguardo, prese quelle parole come un rimprovero anche per se stesso, non solo per Melissa, la quale continuò a guardare Bill con rabbia e nello stesso tempo con interessamento. 

"Ognuno ha il proprio stile." affermò improvvisamente. 

"Sì, ma il tuo è ripugnante." disse Bill con fermezza. A quel punto la rabbia di Melissa raggiunse il culmine, ma tentò disperatamente di essere controllata.

"Io… io faccio quello che mi pare!" balbettò. "Non ho chiesto il vostro parere! E poi, tu, Gary, non sei nelle condizioni di criticarmi!" In quel momento Gary si sentì come schiaffeggiato, ed ebbe la paura che Bill, una volta capito cosa intendeva Melissa, si potesse arrabbiare con lui. Tuttavia, lo studioso restò impassibile e si limitò a rispondere alle parole della ragazza.

"Questo è un discorso tra me e te. Gary non c'entra niente."

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si guardò intorno, mentre tentava di non stare a sentire il discorso tra Bill e Melissa. I suoi occhi si spalancarono alla vista della creatura che si dirigeva minacciosamente verso l'Eevee dorato, il quale, completamente indifeso senza gli ordini della propria allenatrice, era rimasto colpito ed ora si trovava giacente sul terreno umido della grotta. L'essere nero aprì la bocca e mostrò le sue zanne affilate al piccolo Pokémon terrorizzato. Le avvicinò al collo dell'oppositore, come farebbe un vampiro, era sicuro che colpendo in quel punto avrebbe ucciso la sua vittima. 

Gary cominciò a correre, diretto verso l'Eevee per poterlo salvare. Ma era troppo lontano per poter arrivare in tempo. Sicuramente la creatura dopo aver finito il Pokémon di Melissa si sarebbe occupato di lui. A quel pensiero, l'allenatore frenò violentemente, ed il terreno sdrucciolevole lo fece scivolare all'indietro. Gary strizzò gli occhi preparandosi alla botta, ma improvvisamente sentì una sensazione di svenimento nella sua testa, come se stesse per perdere i sensi. 

Come aprì gli occhi, sentì le grida di Bill e Melissa, e si ritrovò davanti all'essere con l'Eevee dorato tra le braccia. Non ebbe né il tempo di rendersi conto di ciò che stava accadendo, né di capire come avesse fatto ad arrivare in tempo. Prima stava cadendo all'indietro, no? Quindi perché ora si ritrovava in quella situazione critica? Come aveva fatto ad arrivare così velocemente da Eevee e salvarlo senza neanche accorgersene?

L'Eevee di Melissa si aggrappò al tessuto del maglione di Gary, e piagnucolò mentre cercava sostegno dall'allenatore. La strana creatura era immobile davanti a loro, ma ringhiava in modo alquanto inquietante. Forse era solo rimasta sorpresa dallo stesso motivo per cui Gary era rimasto sorpreso. Se i due avessero fatto un solo movimento brusco, probabilmente sarebbe stata la loro fine. Il Pokémon di Gary ringhiò, stava per correre in soccorso del proprio allenatore, ma si fermò al suono di una voce. 

"Il gioco è finito. _Umbreon_."

=======================================================================

"Si può sapere che cosa ci fa qui?"

Gary aveva riconosciuto immediatamente l'uomo che era comparso all'improvviso e che aveva rinchiuso il Pokémon misterioso in una Pokéball dalle sfumature dorate e nere. Era il Gym Leader della palestra di Viridian City. Il proprietario del Pokémon maligno che aveva lasciato un segno nel suo cuore. Per colpa di quella creatura psichica Arcanine e Nidoking avevano rischiato la vita. Ed era dal giorno in cui l'aveva conosciuta che aveva cominciato ad avere quegli strani flash back e quei malesseri. 

"Beh, l'hai visto tu stesso," rispose l'uomo, inclinandosi contro la parete rocciosa della grotta. Sia lui che Melissa, Bill e Gary erano usciti dalla grotta, una volta sicuri che la creatura non avrebbe più dato problemi a nessuno. "Quel Pokémon era mio, e non sapevo più dove andarlo a cercare… ero preoccupato, come avete potuto vedere non è di indole molto cortese…"

"Oh, e come mai si è preoccupato?" lo stuzzicò Gary. "Non mi pare si fosse mai preoccupato mentre quel Pokémon assurdo riduceva in fin di vita me e i miei Pokémon…"

Giovanni restrinse gli occhi e guardò attentamente il ragazzo che aveva di fronte. Non era ancora sicuro che fosse Gary, tuttavia sapeva che le Tohjo Falls non erano un luogo molto visitato. Per di più per uscire dalle grotte lui ed il resto del gruppo avevano attraversato praticamente tutti i corridoi oscuri del posto.

"Di che Pokémon stai parlando?" chiese. "Non mi sembra di averti mai visto prima."

"Certo che mi hai visto prima!" 

Gli occhi del ragazzo divennero quasi offesi, e nello stesso tempo quasi feriti. Giovanni sospirò. "Dal modo in cui mi guardi devi aver avuto a che fare con Mewtwo." affermò. 

"Non so che cos'era quella cosa, ma sicuramente non era un Pokémon normale!" gridò Gary. "I Pokémon non sono creature violente, mentre lei faceva lottare il suo come una macchina da guerra!"

Giovanni si accorse dei tremori che emetteva il corpo di Gary mentre parlava. Sembrava nascondesse il suo dolore sotto quelle parole di rabbia. A quella riflessione, l'uomo sentì un tonfo al cuore. Aveva ferito chi molto probabilmente era suo figlio. 

"Avanti, ragazzo, ora calmati," mormorò Giovanni, fermando Gary per le spalle. Ricevette in risposta un'occhiata d'odio. "Mewtwo era un esperimento. Volevo testare i suoi poteri, e non mi aspettavo che fossero così potenti. Ho commesso un gravissimo errore, lo so, e mi dispiace tantissimo." Sperò che le sue parole non sembrassero fasulle, di averci messo abbastanza convinzione. "Posso fare qualcosa per farmi perdonare?"

Gary fissò per qualche attimo gli occhi inquietanti dell'uomo che aveva di fronte. La prima volta che l'aveva incontrato era rimasto turbato, e da vicino metteva ancora più timore. Non voleva restare un secondo di più con lui. Poteva benissimo essere un criminale o qualcosa del genere, e non voleva assolutamente restare coinvolto in qualche situazione poco gradevole. 

"Sì," rispose. "Ora io vado per la mia strada e lei andrà per la sua. Okay?"

Giovanni emise un secondo sospiro. "D'accordo. Ma posso sapere almeno il tuo nome?"

"A che le serve?" domandò Gary, con diffidenza.

"Curiosità." rispose l'uomo. "Suvvia, tanto non mi rivedrai mai più."

Gary si alzò in piedi e diede un'altra occhiata sfiduciata a Giovanni. "Mi chiamo Gary." Detto questo, cominciò a camminare in direzione del bosco, dove sapeva si trovasse Bill ed il suo Eevee. Giovanni nello stesso momento cercò di trattenere l'entusiasmo. L'aveva trovato. Aveva finalmente trovato suo figlio. I suoi piani filavano esattamente come li aveva programmati. 

Continuò a fissare Gary mentre si dirigeva verso le profondità della foresta, ed improvvisamente gli venne un'idea. E sperò che trattenesse suo figlio ancora un po' di più con lui.

"Gary?"

Il ragazzo si voltò lentamente. "Cosa c'è ancora?"

"Prima ho visto il tuo Eevee," disse Giovanni. "Hai mai pensato di farlo evolvere?"

"No, e comunque non sono affari suoi." Gary stava cominciando a stufarsi dell'atteggiamento invadente dell'uomo. Cominciò a correre, promettendosi che se avesse sentito nuovamente la voce del Gym Leader non si sarebbe fermato una seconda volta. 

"Il mio nome è Giovanni, ma forse te lo ricorderai già," esclamò improvvisamente l'uomo. "Mi raccomando, tienilo a mente!"

=======================================================================

Giovanni rimase ad osservare Gary fino a quando gli fu possibile. Sapeva che suo figlio avesse sentito le sue ultime parole, sapeva anche che aveva tentato d'ignorarle. 

Dopodiché si guardò intorno. Chi aspettava doveva già essere arrivato, eppure non si era ancora fatto vivo. Detestava aspettare, con tutto il suo cuore. Per non perdere la pazienza, afferrò il suo cellulare dalla tasca della sua giacca e compose un numero telefonico.

"Pronto, George?" mormorò. "Sono io, Giovanni. E' da un po' che non ci si sentiva. Sentimi bene…"

"Signor Giovanni!" Quella voce acuta interruppe la discussione di Giovanni. Una ragazza aprì le braccia e le avvolse attorno all'uomo, che di fretta allontanò l'orecchio dal telefonino e guardò la ragazza con aria furiosa.

"Melissa!" gridò. "Quante volte ti devo ripetere che detesto essere sorpreso in questo modo?!"

"M- mi scusi…" balbettò lei, chinando il capo. "Comunque, come mai è venuto qui? La missione non era soltanto mia?"

"Sì," rispose Giovanni. "Ma ora ho cambiato i miei piani."

"Eh?"

L'uomo guardò lo schermo illuminato del suo cellulare, e sogghignando premette il tasto di chiusura della chiamata. "Ora stammi bene a sentire, Melissa. Devi aiutarmi a raggiungere il mio scopo, ed ho già un'idea in mente."

=======================================================================

"Accidenti, Gary, ho perso di vista Melissa!" 

"Credi ancora che lei abbia il tuo Eevee?" domandò Gary. 

Bill scosse la testa. "No," disse. "Però… lei era incredibilmente carina, sigh…!"

Gary sospirò. "Non mi sembra proprio il tuo tipo." mormorò. "Che si fa, ora? Continuiamo le ricerche qua nei dintorni?" Entrambi si guardarono intorno. L'ambiente era davvero vastissimo. Ritrovare un Pokémon in un luogo come quello sarebbe stata un'impresa davvero ardua. 

"Non ce la faremo mai…" sussurrò Bill. Crollò sulle ginocchia e cominciò a piagnucolare. "Il mio povero Eevee… Chissà come sta adesso…"

Improvvisamente, si sentirono delle esplosioni provenire dalle grotte. Dei massi e frammenti di rocce si scagliavano violentemente contro il terreno, che cominciò a tremare. Sia Gary che Bill cominciarono a correre il più lontano possibile dall'esplosione, sperando di non venire colpiti dai sassi. Appena arrivati lontani abbastanza, si buttarono a terra.

Il terremoto durò qualche minuto, prima di placarsi. Gary e Bill si alzarono in fretta e furia, ed osservarono ciò che restava di una delle grotte. 

"Che… che roba era?!" esclamò Bill, esterrefatto. Gary chinò il capo.

"Non lo so; è meglio dare un'occhiata." 


End file.
